Regalo de Navidad
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Ereri/Shota/Rate-M. Es víspera de Navidad y Eren en su camino de regreso a casa salva a tres pequeños de un par de soldados de la policia militar, sin esperar que esos pequeños se apoderarían de su corazón, en especial cierto azabache con una mirada fría e indiferente en sus hermosos ojos grises que logran hipnotizarlo.


**¡Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado mis otros fics pero tenía que sacarme ésta idea de la mente sino no podría continuar con los demás :S**

**Bueno, debo decir que cambié un poquito la historia, bueno está bien, la cambié mucho, pero igual espero y sea de su agrado :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.**

_**Advertencias: Ereri, Lemon, SHOTA, Lenguaje más o menos vulgar, Rate-M**_

_**Levi tiene once años y Eren veinticuatro.**_

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ Regalo de Navidad ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Eren iba sobre su caballo de vuelta a las murallas, su capa de la Legión estaba hecha un asco, rota y llena de sangre de sus compañeros caídos (pues la de los titanes se evaporaba y desaparecía). Prefirió quitársela cuando ya estaban en las puertas, la hizo una bola deforme y la guardó en la mochila que tenía en su montura.

Todos los ciudadanos que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron al verlos llegar y algunos otros salían de sus propias casas o locales para verlos, unos con reproche, otros con alivio, algunos más con esperanza. Pero esas no eran las miradas que a Eren le importaban, buscó en la multitud, pero no encontraba a quien buscaba, se empezó a preocupar pero antes de llegar a la muralla Rose ahí estaba la mirada que tanto ansiaba ver, por más fría que quisiera aparentarla su dueño Eren pudo identificar el alivio en esos dulces y tiernos ojos grises cuando se cruzaron con los suyos aguamarina.

Eren detuvo su caballo, su equipo, que estaba conformado por prácticamente los diez mejores de su generación, también se detuvieron, pero éste negó, ordenó que continuaran hasta el castillo, su hermana y su amigo por más que quisieran quedarse también tuvieron que acatar la orden de su sargento, así es, Eren Jaegar era uno de los sargentos de las Tropas Legionarias de Expedición. Continuó su camino hacia el dueño de la mirada gris y se detuvo frente a él, bajó de su caballo y se acercó a él lentamente.

- Hola Levi - saludó el castaño con una sonrisa -, ¿cómo has estado?

Quedó en cuclillas frente a la pequeña figura de un niño de unos once años, de baja estatura para su edad, con cabellos azabaches y ojos grises, llevaba ropa muy ligera a pesar de estar entrando el frío del invierno, y lo único abrigador que portaba era una bufanda color negra que le cubría la mitad de su rostro. El niño se encontraba detrás de unas cajas de madera a un lado de un restaurante.

- Bien - dijo con superioridad y desvió su mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos -, no soy tan idiota como tú, puedo cuidarme solo.

- Si claro - respondió con burla el ojiverde.

- Te dije que sí - empezó a alegar el menor y se acercó a Eren con un puño en alto para darle un buen golpe.

Eren lo detuvo y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo, el azabache al principio se negaba pero aunque nunca lo fuera a aceptar en voz alta, él también quería abrazar al castaño y sentirlo a su lado después de la angustia que pasó los últimos siete días mientras el mayor estaba en la expedición, pues siempre se iban tres o cuatro días, máximo cinco, pero esa última había sido de una semana completa. Los últimos tres días no había podido dormir mucho, y aunque lo negara, unas cuantas lágrimas se salían de sus ojitos en las noches, por el temor de perder a Eren. Cuando estaba en regando las plantas de las macetas de su casa, unos momentos antes, escuchó a la gente gritar que los soldados estaban de vuelta, su corazón se aceleró, dejó caer la regadera y salió corriendo a la calle principal, buscó y buscó entre los soldados. No se sintió aliviado hasta que lo vio sobre su caballo, vivo. Sus lágrimas habían estado a punto de salir de sus pequeñas orbes pero las obligó a retroceder, no podía darse el lujo de verse vulnerable frente al castaño.

Eren se levantó aún con Levi en brazos y el pequeño enredó sus tiernas piernas en la cintura del mayor y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mismo, escondiendo su rostro para que el castaño no le viera el color rojizo que adoptaron sus mejillas. A Eren se le aceleró su corazón y un sentimiento cálido le envolvió.

Recordó el día en el que conoció a Levi, un día mucho más frío que ese. Fue dos años atrás, él iba caminando por las calles de Shiganshina, su ciudad natal, era veinticuatro de diciembre y estaba de camino a su casa para celebrar la víspera de navidad con su hermana y su mejor amigo. Él había salido a comprar un par de botellas de vino para brindar. Cuando salió de la tienda miró el cielo que ya estaba muy oscuro, tenía que darse prisa, pero cuando iba de regreso escuchó gritos de niños, se acercó al callejón que había entre una licorería y una frutería. Lo que vio lo enfureció de sobremanera y se acercó rápidamente, en el lugar había dos soldados de la policía militar (notablemente ebrios) golpeando sin piedad a tres pequeños que lloraban por el dolor, bueno en realidad dos de ellos, el pelinegro aguantaba los golpes sin derramar una sola lágrima, lo que hacía enojar más a los soldados que seguían golpeándole cada vez con más fuerza.

Cuando el pequeño azabache estaba a punto de recibir una fuerte patada por uno de esos desgraciados, cerró sus ojos y escuchó el golpe pero no sintió nada, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver como otro hombre golpeaba a ambos soldados sin compasión, mientras uno estaba en el suelo aturdido, el otro recibía las patadas de furia del recién llegado. Al final ambos soldados huyeron gritando una promesa de venganza contra el castaño, mientras él solo les dirigía una mirada llena de furia, después sus facciones se suavizaron y volteó a ver a los tres pequeños, se veían muy golpeados pero al parecer llegó a tiempo pues nada era de gravedad.

Eren pudo ver que uno de ellos era una pequeña de cabello color rojizo, un niño rubio y el más lastimado era el azabache. Ambos niños habían estado protegiendo a la niña de los golpes de aquellos desalmados, ésta lloraba y al rubio se le salían una que otra lágrima, el azabache, en cambio, giró su rostro y escupió un poco de sangre. Eren sintió una puñalada en su corazón al verlos así, se acercó un poco a ellos pero éstos reaccionaron y se tensaron.

- Tranquilos, no les haré daño - decía con tono conciliador.

Se acercó a la pequeña y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el rostro una manita golpeó la suya con fuerza. Giró su cabeza y vio la fría mirada plateada del azabache, y Eren sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, esos ojos lo hipnotizaban.

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo el pelinegro con voz dura, pero aún era la de un niño por lo que no se sentía la amenaza.

Eren sonrió y el pequeño se estremeció viéndolo confundido, trató de recuperarse pero Eren había visto el cambio en su mirada.

- Ya te dije, no haré nada - y como el otro no se lo esperaba no pudo evitar que Eren le revolviera sus cabellos azabaches. El pequeño lo vio enfadado, no le gustaba que lo tratasen como un niño.

Eren examinó la herida que peor se veía en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, en su brazo, sangraba un poco.

- ¿Te duele?

La pequeña negó pero cuando Eren le rozó la herida soltó un gemido de dolor y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde está su casa? - preguntó pues no iba a dejarlos ahí.

Los tres niños voltearon para otra parte y a Eren se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No era posible... ¿o sí?

- Su casa ¿dónde está? - dijo con voz más dura.

Los niños dieron un respingo y la pequeña habló.

- No tenemos - ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo un poco exaltado y la niña se asustó revelando toda su situación.

- N-no tenemos casa, dormimos en callejones, en lo alto de los árboles o detrás de algunas tiendas, e-estábamos buscando algo de comer en los d-desperdicios de la frutería pero los soldados nos acusaron de ladrones y empezaron a golpearnos - dijo apresurada y con lágrimas cayendo.

- ¡Isabel! - gritaron los niños, ella dio un respingo pero no pudo excusarse pues los fuertes brazos del castaño la habían levantado del suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? - gritó el azabache.

- ¿Pueden caminar? - preguntó Eren ignorando la pregunta antes dicha.

Ambos pequeños lo miraron confundidos pero se levantaron y asintieron.

- Bien, síganme - ordenó con la pequeña en brazos.

- ¿A dónde nos llevas? - dijo el rubio caminando detrás de él.

- A mi casa.

El azabache en un principio no quería seguirlo, no se fiaba de nadie y de un adulto menos, a regañadientes caminó detrás de ellos. Llegaron a una casa de dos plantas, con una bonita fachada, tenía algunas macetas en la parte de enfrente con una corona navideña de adorno en la puerta.

Eren entró con la niña en brazos y los niños escondidos detrás de él, escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa y al mirar tímidamente por un lado del castaño cada uno, pudieron ver a una mujer de cabellos azabaches que veía atónita la escena, junto con un rubio de cabellos hasta el hombro recogidos en una media coleta. El mayor le explicó la situación a su hermana y esta pareció entender. Entre los tres curaron a los tres pequeños, Mikasa a la pequeña, Armin al pequeño rubio y Eren al azabache, era el más golpeado pero ninguna de gravedad.

Después de haber desinfectado las heridas de los menores se dispusieron a cenar. Había sido una suerte que sus amigos hubieran cancelado con ellos en último momento pues ahora tenían mucha comida para todos. Los niños estaban muy apenados y comían muy lentamente, querían disfrutar de esa deliciosa comida caliente pues no sabían cuando volverían a comer algo similar. Cada vez que se terminaban algo, Eren les servía un poco más hasta que estuvieron completamente satisfechos. Los tres pequeños estaban tan felices, nunca habían conocido a alguien que fuera amable con ellos, así que cuando terminaron de comer agradecieron su comida y su hospitalidad y se dispusieron a irse pero la voz del castaño los interrumpió.

- Sí que son tontos ¿no?

Los ojos de los pequeños le miraban confundidos.

- ¿Acaso creen que dejaré que se vayan si no tienen un lugar para dormir? De ninguna manera, ustedes se quedarán aquí a partir de ahora - dijo muy seguro.

- Eren - lo llamó su hermana.

- Está bien Mikasa, nosotros no estamos mucho en la casa, podrían entrar y robarnos lo poco que tenemos, si ellos prometen cuidar de la casa pueden vivir aquí.

Los ojos de los niños se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿de verdad tendrían un hogar? El pequeño rubio y la pequeña empezaron a llorar, corrieron hasta Eren y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Eren cargó en sus brazos a la pequeña y acarició los cabellos rubios del pequeño, volteó a ver al pelinegro pero éste tenía la mirada fija en un punto a parte se acercó a él y también le acarició el cabello, se dejó hacer, pero Eren podía notar que aún no confiaba en él. Les preguntó sus nombres y los tres se presentaron formalmente ante los mayores, aunque el pequeño azabache solo solto "Levi" con la vista fija en otro punto, Mikasa lo reprendió por malagradecido pero Eren le dijo que tenía que comprenderlo, y el pequeño le sacó la lengua a la azabache cuando Eren no lo veía, ella lo quiso golpear pero Eren la detuvo a tiempo. Después de un rato todos se sentaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa mientras bebían café con galletas, bueno los niños chocolate caliente.

A media noche Eren gritó un "Feliz Navidad para todos" y abrazó a su hermana y a su amigo, cuando volteó a ver a los pequeños escuchó el grito de la pequeña Isabel "Feliz Cumpleaños Levi", todos estaban asombrados, no se lo esperaban, y el pequeño Levi apartó la mirada por la vergüenza. Eren subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación, se escuchaba que revolvía algunas cosas de su armario y después bajó rápidamente.

- Pues como no tenía nada preparado, tendrán que conformarse con esto.

A la pequeña Isabel le dio unos guantes tejidos color rojo, le quedaban un poco grandes pero al menos le durarían. A Farlan le colocó un gorro color azul sobre sus cabellos rubios. Y a Levi le dio una bufanda color negro, lo pasó alrededor de su delgado cuello dándole dos vueltas. Los pequeños al ver sus obsequios se sintieron muy felices, sentían que ya habían llorado mucho pero no pudieron evitarlo una vez más, incluso al azabache se le acumularon unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojitos.

En esta ocasión los tres se abalanzaron contra el castaño y abrazaron sus piernas. Después llegó la hora de dormir. En la casa había tres habitaciones, por ende cada uno de los mayores dormiría con un pequeño, las parejas quedaron como cuando curaban las heridas de los niños. Levi no le tenía mucha confianza a Eren pero aun así durmió tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Después de una semana los tres mayores tenían que volver al Cuartel de las tropas de expedición, así que se despidieron de los pequeños y volvieron al castillo. Eren, Mikasa y Armin siempre los visitaban en sus días de descanso y en ocasiones les llevaban regalos. Los mayores les dieron a los pequeños ropa de ellos mismos cuando eran unos niños, de esa manera no tuvieron que comprar más. Eren se encariñó con los tres pequeños de igual medida pero poco a poco el cariño que le tenía al pequeño azabache fue cambiando, le atraía y quería acariciarle esa suave y tersa piel de una manera poco moral. Con mucho esfuerzo, ha estado controlando sus bajos instintos para no hacerle daño al pequeño, se dice a sí mismo que no puede traicionar la confianza de Levi de esa manera y para su mala fortuna ha estado casi un año en esa situación.

- ¿Me extrañaste Levi? - preguntó en tono burlón.

- Claro que no - dijo aún con su rostro oculto.

Eren soltó una risita y le acarició los cabellos al niño.

- Yo si te extrañé - le dijo y el pequeño se estremeció.

- ¿Cuándo iras a casa? - preguntó con la voz amortiguada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe ahora de regreso?

El pelinegro asintió rápidamente y Eren dejó salir una risita, por primera vez desde que se abrazaron el pelinegro le miró a los ojos con reproche por burlarse de él, levantó sus manitas y le pellizcó las mejillas al mayor.

- No te burles de mí - dijo inflando sus mejillas en un tierno puchero que le provocaba reacciones indecentes al mayor.

- Si, si, vamos.

Subió a su caballo y trató de acomodar al pequeño en frente suyo pero Levi apretó más el agarre en su abrazo tipo koala.

- Quiero quedarme así.

- Pero Levi...

- Por favor - dijo de manera tierna.

Dios esa voz, esa voz podía contra lo que sea en Eren. Aceptó y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su hogar. Al llegar, Eren bajó de su caballo con un poco de dificultad pues el pelinegro tampoco quiso soltarlo en esa ocasión y usó esa voz que le puede contra todo a Eren, era un manipulador. Ambos lo sabían y Levi lo usaba para conseguir lo que quería del mayor. Eren suspiró y entró a la casa.

- ¿Dónde están Isabel y Farlan? - preguntó al ver la casa vacía.

- Isabel le está ayudando a la señora de la frutería y Farlan al señor de la carnicería, son buenas personas y nos pagan con alimentos.

- Pero Mikasa y yo les mandamos dinero, ¿qué hacen con él?

- Lo guardamos para emergencias - dijo y le sacó la lengua.

Eren suspiró.

- ¿Y eso es seguro? ¿No presentan ningún peligro?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué tú no estás ayudando? - preguntó pues se le hacía muy raro que Levi siendo como es no hubiera protestado o conseguido un trabajo él también.

- Nos turnamos para no dejar la casa sola.

Eren sonrió, después de todo seguían recordando la promesa de hacía casi tres años. Le despeinó los cabellos recibiendo un puchero como reclamo. Rayos, se estaba dejando llevar. Intentó dejar a Levi en el suelo pero éste afirmó su agarre en la cintura del castaño utilizando sus piernas.

- Levi, ya me dolió la espalda y quiero sentarme.

- Pues siéntate así - dijo altanero mientras ocultaba su rostro una vez más.

Eren se sonrojó y trató de separarse de Levi que no lo dejaba. Al final se rindió y se sentó en uno de los sillones con Levi sobre sus piernas. Acarició los cabellos azabaches y se relajó sobre el sillón. Se quedaron platicando sobre las cosas que habían estado haciendo y poco a poco Levi se fue quedando dormido sobre su pecho, liberando ligeros ronquidos.

- Dios, si sigues así, un día perderé todo mi autocontrol - susurró, acomodó al pequeño sobre el sofá y se quedó observando ese dulce rostro infantil, las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo, las largas y tupidas pestañas y esos suaves y delicados labios que tanto deseaba probar.

Levi estaba por cumplir doce años, faltaba alrededor de un mes y Eren rogaba para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, quería que Levi creciera lo más pronto posible, quería hacerlo suyo, recorrerle el cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, pero sabía que si lo hacía en esos momentos podría perderlo para siempre.

Pero parecía que a Eren no le importaba en ese momento pues aprovechando que el pequeño se encontraba dormido empezó a acariciarle, primero el cabello, luego el rostro. Con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Levi, bajó por su mentón hasta su cuello sintiendo esa tersa piel hundirse contra sus dedos. Eren aflojó la bufanda del menor para poder recorrer la suave piel del pequeño. Sintió la respiración del azabache en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a Levi. Poco le importó, siguió explorando toda la piel expuesta del menor. Tomó una de las manitas y le dio un beso en la palma. Su conciencia le decía que tenía que detenerse, pero la voz de su razón estaba siendo acallada por la voz de la locura y la lujuria, que le instaban a sentir más del menor.

¿Cómo fue que ese pequeño llegó a provocarle estos impulsos inmorales?

Subió hasta el cuello del menor y lo besó en toda su extensión, escuchó un gemido y de pronto una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo y se concentró en un punto específico de su anatomía, sus pantalones empezaron a apretarle la entrepierna pero aun así no se detuvo, en realidad ese gemido fue un detonador para sus más bajos instintos. Se colocó entre las piernas del menor y comenzó a besar y lamer el delgado cuello del pelinegro. Bajó hasta la clavícula y le dejó una marca. En su cabeza las palabras "detente", "basta" y "pervertido" se repetían una y otra vez pero Eren hacía caso omiso a ellas.

De la boca de Levi cada vez salían más y más jadeos y gemiditos provocándole a Eren una severa erección. Tomó una de las piernas de Levi y la elevó, retiró por completo la bufanda y desabotonó uno a uno los botones de la pulcra camisa que llevaba el azabache pues desde que empezó a vivir en esa casa desarrolló una fuerte repulsión por la suciedad. Bajó hasta los pequeños y rosados pezones y los besó, lamió y chupó hasta que se endurecieron, eso le excitó de sobremanera al castaño pues desconocía que pudiera pasar y al verlos y sentirlos duros hacían que se concentrara en acariciarlos mucho más. De pronto sintió dos manitas explorar sus cabellos castaños y escuchó una dulce voz infantil, aquella que tanto le gustaba y excitaba.

- Ya te habías tardado pervertido.

Eren se asustó y se separó del pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo de él quedando de rodillas entre las piernas del azabache. En sus ojos estaba el arrepentimiento por haber traicionado al pequeño. Trató de disculparse pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Sólo podía ver a Levi y al final ni eso, pues desvió la mirada para no tener que enfrentar alguna mirada de repulsión o decepción por parte de su ser más preciado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó mordazmente el menor.

Eren cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños, aceptaría todo lo que le diría y si no quería verlo nunca más, se iría para no volver.

- ¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada? ¿No inventarás ninguna excusa ni te disculparas?

- Levi perdóname – dijo apresuradamente.

- Mírame a los ojos cuando me lo digas – usó su voz más dura y Eren se estremeció.

Eren levantó el rostro y dirigió sus orbes aguamarina a las grises de Levi.

- Perdóname Levi, no quería hacerlo…

- Con que no querías hacerlo ¿eh? – lo interrumpió con voz más fría - ¿Acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta de la manera lujuriosa en la que me ves?

Eren volvió a estremecerse, ¿acaso Levi se había dado cuenta de que lo veía de una manera diferente a la fraternal? Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y empezó a balbucear cosas indescifrables, pero luego guardó silencio, respiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada a otro punto en la casa.

- Lo siento Levi, por traicionar tu confianza y empezar a verte con otros ojos, nunca creí que pudiera sentir algo así por un niño trece años más pequeño que yo, pero te diré que no es un juego, lo que siento por ti no es lujuria ni deseo, bueno… sí te deseo pero no quiero hacerte daño ni haría algo que tú no…

Fue interrumpido una vez más pero en lugar de palabras duras fueron unos suaves labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Levi se había levantado sobre el sillón quedando de rodillas frente a Eren, puso sus manitas en las mejillas del mayor para poder besarlo. Después de unos segundos Eren reaccionó y se separó de Levi cayendo de espalda sobre el sillón, Levi aprovechó y se posicionó sobre él con sus piernitas a cada lado del castaño.

- No vuelvas a decir que no querías hacerlo, de lo contrario me enojaré – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del castaño.

- E-espera Levi, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

- Continúo lo que empezaste – dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

- N-no, no puedes, eres menor de edad – trató de sonar convincente.

- ¿Sabes? Eso es totalmente contradictorio a lo que estabas haciendo hace un par de minutos – dijo de una manera seductora que le sorprendió a Eren.

- L-levi, si sigues así, no seré capaz de detenerme no importa cuánto me supliques – le advirtió.

- Hazlo – susurró sobre los labios del moreno.

Eren, como humano imperfecto que es, no pudo más y colocó una mano en la nuca de Levi para atraerlo y besarlo apasionadamente y la otra la deslizó por la cintura del pequeño Levi que se estremeció y apretó sus labios para responder el beso. Eren delineó el contorno de los labios contrarios y pidió permiso para entrar, pero como era de suponerse, Levi no entendió el mensaje y siguió apretando sus labios contra los de Eren que esbozó una sonrisa ante la inexperiencia de su pequeño gruñón.

- Abre la boca – susurró sobre los suaves y pequeños labios del azabache.

- ¿Eh? – el pequeño no entendió lo que quiso decir, además de que su mente se estaba quedando en blanco por culpa del beso.

- Que abras la boca, quiero besarte de la forma en que los adultos lo hacen – dijo y soltó una risita.

A Levi aún le quedaba la consciencia suficiente para ofenderse por ese comentario, giró su rostro e ignoró al castaño que empezó a disculparse. Eren trataba de conseguir su atención pero el pequeño era muy orgulloso, por lo que ideó una manera para besarlo en los labios. Comenzó a besar las mejillas del menor, de manera lenta y sensual, bajaba muy lentamente hasta llegar a la piel lechosa del cuello de Levi, empezó a repartir besos en toda la extensión, dejó una marca entre el cuello y el hombro y luego volvió a subir, el pequeño había empezado a gemir bajito desde que Eren había empezado con eso, su mente una vez más estaba quedando en blanco y no pudo resistirse a que Eren se apoderara de sus labios una vez más.

- Esta vez no aprietes tus labios.

Y así lo hizo, separó sus labios un poco y Eren aprovechó para colar su lengua y explorar esa pequeña y cálida cavidad que tanto había ansiado recorrer. Con su mano aún en la nuca del menor, lo atrajo aún más y profundizó el beso.

Levi estaba en las nubes, su razón hacía mucho que ya lo había abandonado, no pensaba en nada más que en los labios voraces que estaban sobre los suyos. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso iba bajando, Eren empezó a recorrer el menudo cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él. Recorrió la espalda del menor, pasó por sus muslos hasta sus pantorrillas y de regreso, pasó sus manos sobre el pequeño trasero de Levi y éste dejo salir un ligero gemido que murió en la boca de Eren.

- ¿Quieres que llegue hasta el final? – le preguntó seriamente al pequeño, este abrió sus ojitos nublados por las lágrimas de placer que se acumularon en ellos, sus mejillas estaban muy coloreadas de carmín y a Eren le pareció la vista más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron captar.

Levi desvió la mirada y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más, apretó la chaqueta del uniforme de Eren y habló con sus mofletes inflados.

- Hace un momento dijiste que no te detendrías y dije que estaba bien, ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntarme? – dijo en tono fastidiado.

Eren dejó salir una risita, le besó la frente y se incorporó, sentándose sobre el sillón con Levi sobre sus piernas.

- Bien, a partir de este momento cumpliré lo que había dicho – dijo y se acercó a la oreja enrojecida del menor – no me detendré ni aunque me lo grites – dijo en un susurro y le besó la sien al pequeño que enrojeció más.

Retiró la camisa del pequeño pues ya estaba desabotonada, la deslizó por los pequeños hombros y la dejó caer al suelo, hizo que el menor se levantara sobre sus rodillas para que su pecho estuviera a la altura de su boca, volvió a poseer esos pequeños botones rosados, succionándolos con más fuerza, arrancando gemidos de la boca del menor que sólo aumentaban el deseo de su interior.

Eren recorrió la tersa piel de la espalda del azabache, junto con la de sus brazos y su pecho, bajó las manos y metió unos dedos en el pantalón del pequeño, quitó el botón y bajó el cierre, lentamente fue deslizando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior hasta mitad de sus muslos, tomó al pequeño y lo depositó en el sillón una vez más, de un solo tirón se deshizo de la ropa del menor junto con los zapatos. Tomó las tiernas pantorrillas y las separó, Levi muy sonrojado intentó cubrirse con sus manos pero Eren lo detuvo, las besó una a una y las colocó a los lados de su cabeza.

Tomó en su mano el pequeño pene del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo, después se inclinó ante la entrepierna de Levi y metió ese pequeño miembro en su boca. Levi gimió y posó sus manos sobre los cabellos castaños de Eren cuando sintió la lengua del mayor acariciarle su intimidad.

Eren usó su lengua y recorrió la pequeña extensión del falo del menor, lamió la punta y acarició el prepucio, para luego engullirlo completamente una vez más, empezó un movimiento continuo de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso y usando la lengua para acariciarle, mientras escuchaba los hermosos quejidos y gemidos del menor, nunca creyó posible escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba de esa manera, estaba tan feliz, quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía al pequeño, que en ese momento llegó al clímax y se venía en su boca.

- ¿Se sintió bien tu primer orgasmo? - preguntó burlón el mayor.

Levi se sonrojó y apartó la mirada mientras recuperaba el aliento y su cordura. Pero Eren no lo dejó descansar; llevó tres de sus dedos a la pequeña boca del azabache y le susurró un "lámelos" en el oído, Levi se sonrojó pero obedeció. Acarició los dígitos con su lengua, pasándola entre ellos y llenándolos de saliva.

Cuando estuvieron completamente mojados, Eren los dirigió a la rosada entrada del menor, acarició en círculos para que se relajara, con su otra mano quitó los mechones azabaches que se pegaron en el rostro infantil del menor y le besó la frente, Levi respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro, levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina del mayor, éste lo besó en los labios, aumentando cada vez más la pasión. Cuando Levi se perdió en el beso un dedo irrumpió en su interior, gimió en la boca de Eren y él trató de tranquilizarlo. Sacaba y metía el dedo de la entrada del menor y cuando no sintió mucha resistencia metió un segundo dedo, siguió con el proceso de expandirlo hasta que los tres dedos pudieran entrar y salir fácilmente.

- Ah... Eren... Eren... - el menor empezó a gemir el nombre del castaño, éste al escucharlo sacó sus dedos y liberó su miembro erecto e hinchado, el pelinegro abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendido por el tamaño y se ruborizó.

- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

Levi volteó a verle y se dio cuenta que el mayor le miraba fijamente, apartó los ojos y habló fingiendo fastidio.

- Ya te dije estaba bien, ¿por qué insistes en eso?

De pronto sintió que las manos del ojiverde le giraban el cuerpo y le levantaban el trasero quedando apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus codos.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? - preguntó sorprendido.

El mayor se colocó sobre él, pegando su torso en la espalda lechosa del menor, lo abrazó fuertemente, acercó su boca a la oreja del menor y le habló con cariño y preocupación.

- Sólo no quiero hacerte daño, quiero cuidarte y protegerte, me he enamorado de ti desde hace un año, durante los últimos doce meses he deseado hacerte esto pero tenía que controlarme pues no quería lastimarte.

El cuerpo de Levi dejó de temblar y ya no parecía querer quejarse, Eren comenzó a besarle la espalda, Levi reaccionó y le habló con voz amortiguada.

- Eres un idiota, estaré bien, me puedes proteger y cuidar como siempre, yo... - se detuvo, se mordió el labio inferior y luego volvió a hablar - yo también quiero esto, he estado enamorado de ti desde que nos trajiste a tu casa - giró su cabeza y sus ojos grises se encontraron con unos aguamarina muy abiertos por la sorpresa - en verdad eres un idiota, yo soy el que lleva más tiempo esperándote.

Eren tomó al pequeño del mentón y lo besó con pasión y ternura, estaba tan feliz de saber que el pelinegro le correspondía, aunque probablemente sea un amor infantil, pero se conformaría con eso, ser el primer amor de su pequeño gruñón le llenaba el corazón de felicidad y orgullo. Mientras continuaban con el beso Eren dirigió su miembro a la entrada del menor y empujó lentamente, Levi gimió y soltó un pequeño quejido. Eren lo tranquilizó con palabras amables y besos en las mejillas, el cuello y la espalda.

Entraba lentamente, tomando las pequeñas caderas del menor para poder empujar su miembro, Levi gemía y Eren gruñía por las sensaciones que el interior del menor le provocaba, era tan cálido y tan estrecho, con solo tener la mitad de su miembro adentro se sentía en las nubes y a punto de venirse, pero hundió mas sus dedos en la nívea piel de las caderas de Levi y usó un poco más de fuerza para meter el resto de su hombría.

Levi gimió y empezó a temblar, Eren volvió a tranquilizarlo, le dijo que no se movería hasta que él se sintiera listo y empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo, le besaba la espalda y la parte posterior de su cuello, junto con los hombros, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba los brazos, los muslos y el torso del menor. Levi se empezó a relajar y a desear sentir más, inconscientemente movió sus caderas, gimió y Eren entendió el mensaje, comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, con ternura y cuidado, empezó un lento vaivén tortuoso para él que quería sentir más al pequeño, y para Levi que cada vez ansiaba sentir más al castaño.

- M-más... rápido... ah - empezó a gimotear el menor.

Y Eren aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, sólo un poco, aún tenía un poco de preocupación por el menor, empujó un poco la espalda del menor para que pegara el pecho al sillón, de modo que su trasero quedara más expuesto y su pequeño agujero se abriera más. Levi gemía y de vez en cuando gritaba un "Más" para que Eren aumentara la velocidad o fuerza de sus embestidas.

Los ojos de Levi se llenaron de lágrimas que no eran enteramente de dolor y un hilillo de saliva empezó a recorrer su barbilla, apretó las manos en un puño y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones, de pronto sintió que el miembro de Eren rozaba un extraño punto en su interior que le hizo abrir los ojos de sobremanera y que de su boca saliera un sonoro gemido que se unió a los obscenos sonidos que provocaban el choque de sus pieles.

- E-eren... Eren... - empezó a gimotear el menor y llevó una mano hasta una de las manos que aferraban su cadera.

- ¿Qué sucede Levi? - se inclinó un poco para escuchar la voz del menor.

- Q-quiero estas frente a ti... - decía entre jadeos - por favor... quiero que me beses...

Eren sonrió, sacó su miembro de la entrada del menor y giro el pequeño cuerpo, lo tomó de la cintura y lo elevó, Eren se sentó sobre una de sus piernas y la otra la dejó sobre el suelo, colocó a Levi sobre su miembro y le besó la nariz, él hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues no quería besos ahí, quería que le besara los labios. Eren dejó salir una risita y se apoderó de los labios contrarios una vez más, metió su lengua y acarició la del pequeño para que participara en esa danza sensual, mientras Levi se concentraba en responder el beso, Eren separó los pequeños glúteos del menor y de una sola estocada entró completamente. Levi soltó un gemido ahogado y miró al castaño con furia, le estiró los cabellos pero luego los soltó para aferrarse a la espalda del mayor que había reanudado las estocadas.

Levi apoyó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Eren y aferró con sus manitas la chaqueta del mayor. Eren tomó a Levi de las caderas y usaba su fuerza para levantarlas y arremeter contra ellas con fuerza, escuchaba los gemido y jadeos de Levi en su oreja y eso le excitaba aun más. Poco a poco el menor empezó a mover sus caderas para acompasar sus movimientos a las estocadas del mayor. Ambos estaban en el límite.

- E-eren... E-eren... me voy... me v...

Levi se vino entre los dos y gracias a la contracción que sufrió su interior, le apretó deliciosamente a Eren que tras un par de estocadas más se vino en su interior. Tras el potente orgasmo que acababan de sufrir, Eren dejó sobre el sillón el cuerpo del menor que aún se aferraba a él, y se quedó sobre él por unos momentos mientras recuperaba la respiración.

- Te amo, Levi - le susurró al oído al menor y le besó la oreja, para pasarse a la sien y luego llenarle de besos las mejillas.

Se incorporó y salió del interior del azabache. Recibió unos cuantos insultos y golpes por parte del menor. Levi se quejó de estar completamente sucio y Eren lo llevó a que se bañara, al final tuvo que ayudarle pues no tenía mucha movilidad. Isabel y Farlan llegaron a la casa poco antes del anochecer y Eren les dijo que Levi estaba un poco enfermo y que lo mejor sería que descansara el resto del día y el día siguiente. Después de abrazar y llenar de besos a los pequeños, Eren se despidió y regresó al Cuartel de la Legión.

Después de ese día no volvieron a tener relaciones, pues Eren había dicho que el menor no soportaría tanto esfuerzo, además de que seguía siendo un niño y siempre decía que no a pesar de las insistencias de Levi, junto con las provocaciones e insinuaciones. Llegó la Navidad y con ella el doceavo cumpleaños de Levi, festejaron todos juntos como lo hacían cada año, ésta vez junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón. Las insinuaciones de Levi cada vez eran menos, los roces y los coqueteos ya no se presentaban, y al cabo de un par de meses hasta las miradas que el menor le dirigía eran muy escasas y Eren comprendió que lo más probable era que Levi había confundido sus sentimientos y decidió que eso sería lo mejor para él.

Al entrar la primavera el año siguiente, Eren, Mikasa y Armin se sorprendieron al ver a los tres menores en el campo de entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas. Eren se enojó y les prohibió que continuaran con aquella locura, pero ellos se negaron y continuaron asistiendo.

Los tres pequeños le dijeron a los mayores que estaban orgullosos de ellos y por eso querían ser iguales a ellos, en un principio ellos odiaban a los soldados pero ellos les habían demostrado que no todos son iguales, así que cuando terminaran el entrenamiento ellos entrarían a las tropas de la Legión y estarían junto a ellos.

Eren trató de convencerlos de lo contrario, pero los tres eran muy necios y más su pequeño azabache. Al final tuvo que rendirse y los menores continuaron son su entrenamiento.

Pasaron tres años y los pequeños se graduaron siendo los tres mejores de su generación. Debido a eso Eren una vez más trató de convencerlos para que en lugar de la Legión de Reconocimiento fueran soldados de la Policía militar pues prefería tenerlos dentro de las murallas, pero ellos dijeron un rotundo No, pues esos eran a los que más odiaban por borrachos, abusivos y ladrones.

Y ahora, estaban los tres menores frente a los tres mayores, todos con sus chaquetas del uniforme con las Alas de la Libertad en su espalda. En la oficina del Sargento Jaegar; Armin y Mikasa se acercaron y los felicitaron, mientras que Eren los veía fijamente. Amaba demasiado a esos niños que no podía con la idea de tenerlos fuera de las murallas combatiendo a los titanes. Soltó un suspiro de rendición, ya nada podía hacer. Los felicitó y les dijo que podían retirarse.

- Eren, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó el azabache.

- Claro - respondió extrañado y el resto salió de la oficina.

- Yo... - empezó un poco tímido pero luego se recuperó, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista - me he graduado del entrenamiento siendo el mejor y más fuerte así que quiero mi recompensa.

Eren lo miró confuso. ¿Recompensa?

- ¿Cómo que recompensa? Yo no recuerdo haberte prometido algo.

Si hubiera sido el Levi de once años el que estaba frente a él, hubiera inflado las mejillas y hecho un puchero por la respuesta de Eren, pero ahora Levi tenía poco más de quince años y el entrenamiento lo había hecho aún más duro, así que sólo vio fijamente a Eren por unos segundos y apartó su mirada mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

Eren se frotó el puente de su nariz, sabía que si no accedía tendría un Levi sumamente enojado por al menos un mes.

- Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Levi giró sólo sus ojos para verlo y los volvió a girar para ver un punto en el librero.

- A ti - dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Eren casi en un grito.

- Lo que escuchaste, ya soy grande y como pudiste ver soy más fuerte, te quiero a ti, esta vez lo soportaré todo - giró su rostro pero Eren aún pudo ver el color rojizo que habían adoptado sus mejillas.

Eren sonrió, había desistido con Levi porque él había dejado de insinuarsele y provocarle, había creído que el enamoramiento se le había pasado y lo había dejado atrás. Pero lo que había sucedido es que Levi se había tomado sus palabras muy en serio, entrenó muy duro para demostrar ser más fuerte y que podría contra cualquier cosa que Eren le hiciera. Eren soltó una risita de burla y Levi le dirigió una mirada de furia.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a él, tomó una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él, para pasarle su brazo libre por la cintura, estrechando aun más sus cuerpos.

- Hey ¿Qué rayos crees que haces - dijo Levi fingiendo resistirse al agarre de Eren.

- Dándote tu recompensa - y por fin después de más de tres años juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Eren, con la punta de su lengua delineó los finos labios contrarios, Levi entre abrió sus labios y Eren deslizó su lengua entre éstos para poder probar esa cálida cavidad que tanto había añorado y que creía perdida para él. Acarició la lengua contraria para incitarla a participar, y pudo sentir los suaves y tímidos movimientos de la lengua de Levi acompasarse a los suyos. Eren sintió que Levi se aferraba a la chaqueta de su uniforme. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la más hermosa de las vistas que sus ojos pudieron captar. Levi tenía los ojos ligeramente apretados y sus pestañas húmedas, con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín mientras jadeaba en busca del aire que no podía entrar a sus pulmones por culpa del beso. Eren sintió más peso en el brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de Levi y se dio cuenta que las rodillas del menor se habían flexionado, Levi estaba completamente perdido en el beso que incluso sus piernas ya no le respondían.

Eren se separó y vio fijamente a los ojos grises nublados por las lágrimas de placer.

- ¿Satisfecho? - preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

- I-imbécil - desvió la mirada y apretó sus puños.

Eren sólo pudo reírse por la reacción del menor, todo en él le parecía muy tierno, no importaba que ya no fuera el pequeño de once años que se había entregado a él, para Eren siempre sería el pequeño que tanto ama. Se acercó a la oreja del azabache y le susurró unas palabras que lo hicieron estremecerse y sonrojarse de sobremanera.

_"Esta noche te daré el resto de tu recompensa"_

- Nos vemos más tarde mi querido Levi, tengo algo que consultar con el Comandante Smith - dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al menor lo abrazó fuertemente e inhaló ese dulce aroma a lavanda fusionado con su propia esencia que desprendía la piel del menor

En la noche, Eren pudo escuchar unos ligeros golpes en su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el azabache que desviaba la mirada. Eren sonrió de lado.

- ¿Vienes por el resto? - dijo y soltó una risita. Levi se enojó y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Eren tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, Levi chocó con el pecho de Eren y éste cerró la puerta tras el menor. Eren lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro del menor, inhaló profundo y habló susurrando junto a la piel del azabache.

- Te amo, Levi - susurró junto al cuello de Levi.

El menor lo rodeó con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y por primera vez decía sus sentimientos en voz alta.

- Te amo, Eren.

Y se fundieron una vez más en un apasionado beso.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

**Sé que cambié muuucho la historia, pero quería hacer un Shota Ereri en la misma realidad y hacer uno donde Levi se encogía por culpa de un experimento fallido de Hanji ya está muy visto, así que decidí torcer un poquito la historia S:**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un lindo Review para saber si les gustó :D**

**Ahora sí a continuar escribiendo mis actualizaciones, chao chao (*w*)/**

**::: (_(l  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


End file.
